Guardian Angel
by Koorime13
Summary: A long time ago Kagome lost her parents in an assassination. One day she meets the prince of the western lands and her destiny becomes clearer each day. Pairing SessKago
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to ME!!! Bwahahaha... [A horde of lawyers come barging in my room with red faces and steam coming out of their ears!] Okay, okay, I was only joking. All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Boring.**

**Summary: A long time ago Kagome lost her parents in an assassination. One day she meets the prince of the western lands and her destiny becomes clearer each day.**

**Rating: Pg-13 for violence and language, rating might go higher if the audience so wants to and/or is needed.**

**A/N: Hey, remember this fic? It's been a while hasn't it? A long while in matter of fact. Not much has changed but I believe it's better than last time. Anywho, on with the story.**

**_Italics_: flashbacks**

"**": talk**

'**': thoughts**

**_Guardian Angel_**

"_Run my child, you have to escape or he'll get you!" a mother told her daughter._

"_No mother! I can't leave you here."_

"_Go, my time has come, you still have your whole live ahead of you." _

"_Mother!"_

"_Don't worry, I will always be with you, watching over you. Now go before he finds you!"_

"_Goodbye mother."_

"_Goodbye sweetheart... for now." The latter came out in a whisper._

_With that the little princess ran as fast as she could with tears in her eyes, knowing that she will never see her beloved mother the Queen and father the King again._

_She had seen her father being slashed over his body, trying to safe his kingdom from the one who caused this al, but was too injured to fight and so died trying. And when she turned around once more, she saw someone rip her mother's heart out and stab her in the back multiple times._

Kagome woke with a start. Her midnight blue hair clinging to her face. Breathing heavily in and out.

'Mother, father, one day I will find the one who killed you and avenge your deaths. You can count on that! He will pay dearly, making him wish he was never born!'

Her hatred making her aura grow black and making waves of dark energy role to the floor and disappear with a crackling sound.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." Kagome breathed.

A young man with icy-blue eyes and long black hair put in a high ponytail walked in.

"Good morning Kagome-chan." He said.

"Good morning Kouga-kun."

"Have you slept well?"

"As always since the assassination of my parents."

"Damn, must be frustrating, ne?"

Sigh "Yeah."

"Hey, I know what can get your mind off of the past."

"And what may that be?"

"Let's spar!"

"Sure! And then I can beat you again as always." Kagome said in matter of fact.

"No, I've got a secret weapon." Said Kouga and then laughs like a crazed monkey.

_After the assassination of the lord and mistress of the eastern lands, 49 years ago, Kouga had found Kagome in the woods unconscious. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She had knee length midnight blue hair; two identical indigo stripes on each cheek and on her wrists; and a pink circle on her forehead. He couldn't see her eyes yet, for they were closed._

_He brought her to his soon to be pack of wolves. The prince ordered some females to tend to the princess's wounds. When she woke up the next mourning the first thing that met her eyes were icy blue eyes, now locked with her stormy blue, gray and violet eyes._

_She screamed bloody murder, which made the prince wince and cover his sensitive ears. Then she began to cry for her parents. He tried to calm her down but she didn't want any of it. And when he didn't stop his calming her, she shot a blue ball of energy at him which rendered him paralyzed._

_She was so shocked at what she had done that she ran to a corner and cried herself to sleep_._ The next mourning Kouga came to apologize to her, but the instant he spoke to her she began to cry again, saying that she was sorry, that she didn't mean to hurt him. He said that it was his fault and that he mustn't have kept on pressuring her. After that they became friends. But secretly Kouga hopes that they would be more than friends._

Block, slash, kick, block, slash, block...

This went on 'till Kagome had Kouga pinned to the wall with one of her youkai swords, Kyasarin, while her other sword, Takara, was ready to slice up his throat.

"Surrender, you know you've lost." she said.

"Sou da ka?" he said with a mocking voice.

"Face it, you've lost... again."

"I still have got my secret weapon."

"Oh yeah, and what, pray tell, may that be?"

Grins "TASUKETE!!! She's trying to kill meee!!!"

After he said that, some of his pack came to help their master in need. They were trying to pry her off of their prince.

"Huh? Hey, what is the big idea?! Is this some sick joke, 'cause it isn't funny. Let go of me this instant or face my wrath!"

They immediately let go of her in fear of becoming chop-soy for lunch. They never forgot what she did the last time.

"You're such a wimpy wolf, to let your men do your dirty work!" Kagome yelled at Kouga, who was laughing.

"Your... hahaha... your fffaa... hehehe... your face... priceless... hahaha... ooh, it hurts!"

"Why you! I'm going to beat the HOLY SHIT out of you! You better run this instant." She gave him a you're-dead-if-you-stay-here-so-face-my-wrath look.

He began to run for his life was at stake. He ran like he never ran before. He knew that he was dead, no matter how fast he ran, she would always be faster than him. Good thing he came prepared this time, to block her attacks.

"MODORE KONO TORI! You'll be on the menu for lunch today you chicken!"

"Anou, I think that I still have some chores to do."

"You have nothing to do but run for your life." Kagome licked her lips, liking the thought of a roasted Kouga for lunch.

Fortunately for him, his father came to stop the ruckus.

"Listen up, I don't want to hear anything from you two for today. I've got a splitting headache at the moment and don't need you two to worsen it. And before I forget, a messenger came with an important note. It said that the lord of the western lands is coming in the afternoon. I want you two to behave." With that Okami-sama turned his head and walked away.

Okami-sama was a great leader in his days. And also the second in command of the army of the lord of the western lands. Together they have won war after war from the other lords for land. Now the western lands are bigger much more wider than the eye can see and it's still growing. Thanks to the strong alliance they have.

"You're lucky you chicken, but next time you're going to get it. Mark my words."

"Does anyone have some ink?" he asked mockingly.

"Very funny."

"Yeah, I try." He shrugged.

She just ignored him and went to her room to get her bathing stuff and head for the hot springs nearby.

"Ah, this is the life, unfortunately only when I'm bathing."

Sigh

'Mother, Father. Why did it have to be like this? If that creature never existed, we would be drinking tea and enjoying each other's presence.'

Unbeknownst to her, a man in white with spiky armor spied at her between some bushes.

'Where have I seen her before? She seams awfully familiar. But from where? That symbol; could it be? But they said that she was dead, though they've never found her body.'

**TBC**

**Okay, that's it for now. How was it? Wait till the next chapter to read more. Don't forget to R & R.**

**Glossary:**

Kyasarin - Pure

Takara - precious object

Sou da ka? - Is that so?

Tasukete! - Help me!

MODORE KONO TORI!!! - Come back here you chicken!!!

**Ja ne -- Koorime13**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Summary: A long time ago Kagome lost her parents in an assassination. One day she meets the prince of the western lands and her destiny becomes clearer each day.**

**Rating: PG-13 for violence and language, rating might go higher if the audience so wants to.**

**And be warned: character OOC-ness.**

**_Italics_: flashbacks**

"**": talk**

'**': thoughts**

* * *

**_Guardian Angel_**

The one looking through the bushes kept staring at the familiar beauty before him. Couldn't quite figure out where he'd seen her before.

'Huh? That is a youki. Although a very faint one, not well hidden from me, but then again no one can hide their youki from me very well. Why do they have to disturb me when I'm bathing?'

Groan Ahem

"You can come out now, whoever you may be. I know you're there."

'How did she know that I was here? I hid my scent and my youki. She must be powerful. Like duh you baka, you can sense it.' He warred in his head but not letting any of his thoughts show on his face and so stepped out from his hiding place to face the source of all his questions.

"Hello, what were you doing spying on me?! Don't you know better that that is very not gentleman like?!" -Kagome.

"My reasons are my own and besides, you are on my lands. I may go and look where ever I want to." he said in such an emotionless voice with that matter of fact tone he knew he was pushing her buttons.

'Ooh that jerk! How dare he! And he's of the royal... hé, I know him from somewhere. Oh my God, I can't believe it.'

"Sesshoumaru." Tears sprang to her eyes. Forgetting about modesty she jumped out of the water and sprinted towards him and gave him a fierce hug.

"Miss, do you have any idea who I am?" he tried to pry her off of his person.

"Of course, you're prince Sesshoumaru the first pure blooded demon son of Lord Inutaisho of the western lands. Or the short version Grins Fluffy-sama."

"It can't be, Kagome? But they said you were dead."

"Have they ever found my body?"

"No. How have you been doing? It's been such a long time. So long I almost forgot your face, your scent, but never your eyes. They've always haunted me in my dreams."

"Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"I, I couldn't." and he looked away.

"You couldn't or you didn't want to?" she asked a bit mad. "For years have I lived with this wolf tribe, in matter of fact your best alliance and you didn't know I was here? How is that possible?"

"First of all I wasn't informed that you were here, second of all my father died just a few months before your parents were assassinated when I was still a pup and had to rule all of the western lands by myself. It wasn't easy fending off greedy family members. It has been hell since then. How would you feel when you have to carry that burden at such a young an age? Do you know how many cousins had to die by my hands? At least you were kept save and had elders to look after you."

"What do you mean? Where was your mother."

"She left after your last visit. After that half breed was born. She couldn't take the heartbreak my father was causing her." He said it with such hatred it send a chill down her spine. Never had she seen him radiate such negativity before. It scared her in a way.

After saying that he looked lower than her face. Realization hid her like a bucket of cold water. That Hentai! He was looking at her breasts shamelessly. Out of nowhere a fist came and knocked Sesshoumaru in an oak tree and rendered him unconscious.

"That should teach you not to look at me that way. Shame on you." Kagome said.

While he was knocked out she decided to get dressed before someone else would see her in her nude state. She wore a dark blue almost black in color silk kimono with here and there a few silver embroidered stars and on the back a silver crescent moon. She also wore a dazzling white obi with it. Next she combed her hair and let it loose to further dry in the wind.

When she was done she turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking at her. But he wasn't just looking at her in matter of fact he was glaring. Kagome put an innocent face and said:

"What? It's not my fault you got knocked out."

"Woman, don't do that ever again."

"I do have a name and it is Kagome, learn it, live it and love it."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"It seams I have to 'cause someone doesn't know how to talk to a lady properly."

"Likewise wench."

"Looking for trouble Fluffy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Then you shouldn't call me that either."

They growled at each other. Sparks of crackling energy flew around them both. Neither one wanted to submit to the other. Lost in their staring contest they didn't notice the nearing pack of worried wolves. Not till Kouga came and saw them together.

"Kagome, stay away from him!" he screamed.

But they suddenly disappeared without even acknowledging him and the rest. Blinding light suddenly erupted out of nowhere from above. When it faded everyone looked up to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru delivering blows at each other.

Everyone was stunned at the grace and swift movements they made while fighting. But then again by the way Kagome and Sesshoumaru were laughing and growling playfully they weren't really fighting but rather playing like pups.

The wolves were howling and barking for Kagome to win. Everyone was having such a great time watching two very powerful demons fighting each other. Never have they seen such grace and elegance before.

But it all ended when they heard a very strong and deep voice bark at them asking them what the entire ruckus was. Okami-sama had appeared just in time to spoil the fun. Then he looked up to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru fighting. He interpreted it wrong and immediately he jumped in to stop them, slamming both of them into trees.

Two pairs of eyes bled crimson. Demon blood took over and all hell broke loose. The skies turned dark all of a sudden. The forest became eerily silent. And youki began to crackle in the air.

Within a blink of an eye was Okami-sama shoved into a tree and held up by his neck by a very strong feminine hand with very sharp claws.

"What were you thinking spoiling my fun? I should kill you for doing that." -Kagome.

"Kagome let go of me. I thought you were in danger." -Okami-sama.

"Don't ever do that again old man." -Sesshoumaru.

Kagome let go of Okami-sama's neck and straitened her posture. Both demons got their blood under control again and their eyes turned to their normal color.

After everything got back to normal did Okami-sama ask them why they were fighting.

"It's silly really, it all just began as always with a staring contest en so on." -Kagome.

"Well, don't let it happen again. I was really worried. You know that you are like a daughter to me." -Okami-sama.

"Speaking of which, why wasn't I informed that Kagome was here? You knew I was searching for her." -Sesshoumaru.

"Well, to tell you the truth." Okami-sama.

"Spill it old man." Sesshoumaru was beginning to loose his patients.

"When I saw her I knew that she and my son would make very powerful children and my family had a chance of marrying into a very powerful family." -Okami-sama.

By this time Kagome was blushing mad. How could he? Just to make Kouga me mate? Just to have strong and powerful grandchildren? That youkai is out of his mind.

"What were you thinking?" Sesshoumaru was loosing his control again, something that didn't happen too much. "You cannot just do that. You know very well as I that this deserves great punishment. I don't want to think what the elders will do to you when they hear about this." -Sess.

"But I was also keeping her safe. What if the other lords found her or, or." -Okami-sama.

"I don't want to hear it. You know the rules and you know what kind of punishment this deserves. I'm afraid I must turn you in." -Sess.

"Please, stop, don't do this. Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I do that he meant well. You don't have to let the elders know." -Kagome.

"And why not? He broke the rules." -Sess.

"Yes, he did. But he kept me safe. He took care of me in my time of need and grieve. Give him a chance and spare his life, that's all I ask." -Kagome.

"Very well, but from now on you shall come and live with me until you have reclaimed your lands and have been put back on your rightful throne. I will hear no protests from any of you. Tomorrow morning we're heading back to my lands, giving you more than enough time to say your farewells." -Sess.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for helping me." -Kagome.

"Don't thank me yet. You'll never know how things shall turn out." -Sess.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it. It seems that not much people like this story as much as Crimson Snow. How embarrassing, I mean this is the second time I posted this story and the first time people loved it and now. . . I think I'm going to erase this story. But only if people don't review. So review please. And thanks you two for reviewing.**

**I also hope that this story wasn't confusing. I mean I have thought about the history of how everything went or has to go and the plot, don't know if there is any, I'm just writing my thoughts as you can read.**

**And about Okami-sama who's one of Sesshoumaru's alliance and not telling him that he had Kagome for years. . . I had to think up something and I hope that it wasn't "immature" or something.**

**Anywho, I repeat: please review and flames or rather criticism is welcome.**

**Ja ne -- Koorime13**


End file.
